captainscarletfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Scarlet and the Return of the Mysterons
Captain Scarlet and the Return of the Mysterons is a Captain Scarlet trailer produced and released in the year 2000, which was intended to investigate the possibility of a re-creation of the original series in CGI, or "computer-generated imagery." Eventually, The New Captain Scarlet was released in 2005. Plot The trailer begins at a graveyard, where the voice of the Mysterons announces that they are resuming their war of nerves, saying humanity will pay for the unprovoked attack on them, warning they will strike when Earthmen least expect it. At Captain Black's grave, he breaks out of his coffin and rises up. The scene cuts to Cloudbase, where a narration from an elderly Captain Blue begins. He explains that within hours of the Mysterons renewing their threat to the people of Earth, the Spectrum Organisation had begun re-assembling their top agents at Cloudbase HQ in readiness for fresh conflict with the old enemy. He and Captain Scarlet arrived ahead of time. Captain Scarlet says to Captain Blue that the Mysterons will make their first move very soon, saying he can be sure of that. They notice someone is coming up the lift. As they are not expecting anyone, Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue move to the lift with their guns at the ready. Captain Black emerges from the lift and claims no longer to be under Mysteron control, but instead back on the side of Earth. He says that he has security clearance, which Captain Scarlet confirms. Though Captain Scarlet gladly welcomes him back, he is called elsewhere, leaving Captain Blue alone with Captain Black. Captain Black attacks Captain Blue and knocks him unconscious, then looks at Captain Blue's body and uses his Mysteron powers to hypnotise him. Later, Captain Scarlet chases Captain Blue's and Captain Black's Spectrum Saloon Car in his SPV. Destiny and the other Angels are tracking Captain Black, and she informs Captain Scarlet that the two are headed for a nuclear power plant. Captain Scarlet finds the car is a mile ahead and full of explosives. Captain Black tells Captain Blue that he will take his leave and that Captain Blue will drive to the plant alone, which commands Captain Blue obeys without question. As Captain Black drives over a bridge, he drops a bomb to destroy it so that he will evade Captain Scarlet. For his part, Captain Scarlet utilises the SPV's jet function to hover over the destroyed bridge. The SPV catches up with the Saloon and, once he has driven past it, Captain Scarlet ejects from the SPV and fires at the Saloon with his pistol. The Saloon drives off course, but Captain Blue manages to jump out before it drives off the edge of a cliff, where it plummets to the ground and explodes. Captain Blue, shocked back to the real world, meets up with Captain Scarlet and decides that what has happened is enough excitement for one day. Meanwhile, Captain Black stands among the smoking wreckage of the Saloon. After the endcap, Captain Scarlet addresses the audience, "And this is just the beginning, S.I.G." Cast *Captain Scarlet - Francis Matthews *Captain Blue - Ed Bishop *Captain Black - Gary Martin *Destiny Angel - Leonne Connery Home Releases * Publicly screened at a Fanderson convention in 2000 * At a science lecture in 2001. * New Captain Scarlet Complete Blu-Ray Set in 2015. Quote *'Captain Scarlet:' "And this is just the beginning, S.I.G." Trivia *Whereas the 2005 series is a reboot, several points in this trailer indicate that Captain Scarlet and the Return of the Mysterons is a sequel to the events of the original series. *New versions of the Angel jets, the Spectrum Pursuit Vehicle, and the Spectrum Saloon Car appear. In the 2005 series, the latter two would become the Rhino and the Cheetah respectively. *Captain Black, unlike how he was shown in the original series, speaks in a more Human voice rather than the deep slow voice of the Mysterons. The Captain Black of The New Captain Scarlet also spoke in a normal Human voice. *As he did in The New Captain Scarlet, Captain Black breaks out of his coffin in a lightning storm at night. *There are visual references to Captain Black's original conversion into a Mysteron agent. In "The Mysterons," Captain Black's skin pales and he grows stubble after being taken over by the Mysterons. The same happens to Captain Black here after dropping his facade and hypnotising Captain Blue. *Leonne Connery (heard briefly as Destiny Angel) is actor Sean Connery's niece. Category:Episodes